Rice Ball
by Hinata Nara
Summary: Akito will allow Kyo to marry Tohru - on the condition that she loses her memory first.
1. Chapter 1

The only sound was the soft thud of the water feature

The only sound was the soft thud of the water feature. Tohru shifted nervously, but didn't dare break her formal kneeling position. From the corner of her eye she could see Kyo, his face determined in that way he had while training, or when he studied for exams. She felt so happy, after all today Kyo was going to –

"Tohru and I wish to be married."

Akito's face took on a predatory look. "Do you now?"

Akito smiled, a slow smile that made Tohru nervous and chilled her to her very bones. "I give my consent."

Tohru beamed. She'd known Akito had a good side all along.

"On the condition that Tohru loses her memory."

From behind her came Hatori and Shigure's voices as one. "Akito!"

"Now, now," Akito continued, "surely if they are meant to be together young Tohru will end up marrying Kyo anyway. Consider this a test for Tohru."

Beside her Tohru could see the worry lines on Kyo's face. Tohru knew there was only one thing she could do.

"And to make it a proper test no one is to tell Tohru that Kyo is her fiancé," Akito was saying.

"Akito, that's unreasonable!" Shigure again. Tohru knew it wasn't good for Shigure to go against Akito, but she also knew he was doing it for her sake. Tohru knew she didn't want to lose her memories, but she didn't want everyone to worry unnecessarily either. And before anyone else could say anything, Tohru said, "I accept."

There was complete silence, and Kyo had turned to look at her, but Tohru stared straight ahead at Akito. Akito was almost sneering, but Tohru would make sure to pass any trial. After all, one of her virtues was that no matter the times she'd never give up.

"Tohru," Kyo finally said.

Tohru turned to Kyo and smiled. "Don't worry Kyo, I'm sure I'd love you no matter what."

Hatori's concerned voice interrupted them. "Tohru, are you sure about this?"

Tohru looked Akito in the eye. "I'm sure."

Slowly Hatori rose from his kneeling place and walked to Tohru's side. He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Tohru," he said, "I'm sorry."

There was a flash, and Tohru fell backwards. Kyo caught her just before she hit the floor.

Tohru stirred, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Tohru!" Kyo said.

Tohru stared up at the strange boy with orange hair.

"Sorry," she said, "but who are you?"


	2. Part 2

Tohru stared up at the strange boy with orange hair

Tohru stared up at the strange boy with orange hair.

"Sorry," she said, "but who are you?"

The boy's eyes grew wide and Tohru sat up with start. "Are you alright?"

The boy blushed and didn't answer. For some reason he reminded Tohru of a cat.

"More to the point, are you alright?"

A tall man with dark hair was standing over them. He wore a grey kimono and had a kind face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. But please tell me where I am?"

"You're at Sohma House – and you've bumped your head very hard. You seem to have amnesia. Hatori here is a doctor – the man gestured to another taller man with hair covering half his face and a very serious look. The doctor – Hatori – walked forward.

"I'll examine your head for injuries," he said, and gently pushed Tohru's head back. After some time he said, "You seem to be fine, you just need to go home and reacquaint yourself with your life."

"Well then," the dark haired man said, "we'll be going, Hatori, Akito."

Tohru turned to see another man in the room with an awfully strange smile on his face, as if he were a monster that wanted to swallow her whole. But she couldn't think that – after all, her mum had always said- her mum!

"Excuse me," she asked the tall man, "but do you know if I have a picture of my mother somewhere?"

"Ah, indeed you do. It's on your desk at home and you'll see it when you get there. In the meantime, I'm Shigure and this is Kyo." He pointed at the orange haired boy, who was still red and not looking at her. "We all live together in my house on the edge of town."

"Oh, how kind of you to have us."

"No, no, I should be the one saying that to you, what with all the cleaning and cooking you do."

Tohru blinked. If this was her life why on earth didn't she remember anything?


	3. Chapter 3

The house felt familiar and Tohru liked it

The house felt familiar and Tohru liked it. She felt as though it were an old friend. And so, straight after Shigure had shown her around she set to cleaning. She vacuumed and scrubbed the floors and was washing the clothes when a female voice said, "I'm Kagura."

"Oh, pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Kyo's fiancé!"

Kyo, who had been walking past at the time snapped, "You are not!"

"Oh yes you are silly," Kagura replied, "Remember, you asked me to marry you."

"Oh how sweet!" said Tohru.

Kyo went red and blurted, "It doesn't count if we were children, and you were threatening to kill me!" Then he slammed the door on his way out.

"Don't mind Kyo," said Tohru, "would you like some snacks?"

"I'd love some," Kagura trilled.

Tohru smiled, but something about Kagura made her feel sad inside.

That afternoon, after alternately slapping Kyo around and declaring her love for him, Kagura went home. Kyo also disappeared and Tohru had a hunch she might find him on the roof. She climbed up the ladder with Kyo's favourite rice balls and offered them to him.

"Thanks," Kyo said.

Tohru smiled.

"Hoi," Kyo said. "She's not my fiancée."

"Sure," said Tohru.

"I don't even like her."

"I see," said Tohru.

"And really, she needn't come and visit like she does!"

"I think it's nice of her to visit, though I guess I wouldn't want to be beaten up so much either."

"I have to let her beat me because she's a girl! If Kagura were a boy I would have kicked her butt by now."

"Maybe you could fight back without hurting her."

"Yeah, I should." Kyo finished eating his rice balls. "Thanks." He passed Tohru back the plate.

"Don't mention it!" Suddenly Tohru had a thought. "Kyo, you really like fighting don't you?"

"Yeah, it's the best! I'm going to take over master's dojo in a week."

"Could you teach me to fight?"

Kyo went red and looked taken aback. "Sure I could teach you, if you want to learn."

"I do!"

"Meet me in the yard tomorrow morning. We'll start with the basics."


	4. Part 4

Tohru arrived in the front yard bright and early, but Kyo was already there

Tohru arrived in the front yard bright and early, but Kyo was already there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem, I know you had to clean up and everything. Anyway, we're going to start with punches. Clench your fist like this, and make sure you always tuck the thumb underneath."

The fists felt very foreign and uncomfortable but Tohru screwed up her fists as tight as they would go.

"Now a good kick should always come from the hip, so let's practice our balance-"

Tohru felt herself fall, but before she could hit the ground strong arms caught her. A silver-haired boy came into view. Tohru couldn't help but feel that she had met him before.

"Tohru, are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Ah, good." The boy turned to look at Kyo. "Idiot cat."

Kyo turned red. "Stupid rat, go home!"

Just then, Shigure emerged from the house. "Ah, Yuki! You came back to visit."

"I came back to see Tohru. By the way, these are for you." Yuki passed her a pot full of strawberries.

"Strawberries! I love strawberries!"

"Come inside and we'll have some snacks. Oh, Kyo, is it ok if we stop here for today?"

"It's fine." Kyo didn't sound as though it were fine, but really, what other choice did Tohru have? She had a visitor to entertain.

Yuki stayed for quite a while, and told Tohru all about his college, and horticulture, which he was studying. For some reason even though Kyo had told Yuki to go home he lay near the table listening the whole time. When Yuki left Kyo went up to the roof. Tohru followed after him.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Do you not like Yuki?"

"Yeah, I don't like that damn rat."

"Why do you call each other rat and cat? It seems a little strange."

"No reason." But Kyo said this a little too fast, and Tohru suspected that he wasn't telling her something.

"Do you know, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that you turned into a cat, Yuki turned into a rat and that Shigure became a dog. Isn't that strange?"

Kyo looked shocked, but said, "Where are you getting strange dreams like that? That's just weird!"


	5. Part 5

Tohru felt that her second fighting lesson was better than her first, because she managed to keep her balance the whole time. They were also uninterrupted, with the exception of Kyo yelling at Shigure to stop watching them and to get back to work. And then there was great, booming laughter. Tohru wondered if someone was laughing at her when a man with long hair and a long coat appeared.

"Hello, dear Tohru! I have come to see you! Oh and Lucky Kyo, you're here too."

"I told you to stop telling me that!" Kyo turned and marched to the house.

Tohru smiled. "Hello. I'm sorry, I've lost my memory, can you tell me who you are?"

"Who am I? Why dear Tohru, I am the owner of the best store under heaven, Ayame."

For some reason Ayame's eyes made Tohru think she was looking into the eyes of a snake.

"Ayame!" Shigure emerged from the house and leant against a pole.  
"Shigure!" Ayame's snake-like eyes lit up.

"You're not going to keep me up all night, are you Ayame?"

"You know I always do, Shigure."

Tohru blinked. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Not in front of Tohru, Ayame."

Ayame focused on Tohru. "Ah yes, I came here to see you for a reason."

"Yes?" Tohru found that she was curious. What on earth did this strange man want with her?

"Yuki probably hasn't told you this, but he's receiving an award at his college's award ceremony this Friday night. I wondered if you would come with me to see him get his award."

"Oh, yes, sure!"

"Well, that's settled then."

"Aya, you didn't invite me!

"Oh, Shigure, I'm so sorry I forgot your devotion to my little brother, Yuki!"

Tohru had a feeling that Shigure was going to see the college girls, but this Ayame person seemed happy enough believing what he did.

#

Friday night came and Tohru and Shigure met at the front door. Just as they were about to go out Kyo came crashing down the stairs. "Hoi, where are you going?"

"Oh, Kyo, we're going to Yuki's award ceremony, we didn't think you'd want to come."

Kyo turned red. "Well I've got nothing better to do, so I'll come along anyway."

Shigure had a thoughtful look on his face, but Tohru thought it best not to mention it. It was nice having Kyo come along and she didn't want to jeopardise that.


	6. Part 6

"My, my, but where is Shigure? He said he was coming." Ayame put his hands on hips and looked distinctly put out.

"Oh, he did come with us, but Mii came and got him." Tohru said, her tone worried.

"He was slacking off again," said Kyo.

"Ah, well, no matter, my dear Tohru, I have someone here to see you."

From behind Ayame, Mine appeared, dressed in a maid's uniform. Perhaps Tohru was imagining it, but her glasses seemed to glint devilishly in the afternoon sun.

"Tohru dear, I have something for you to try." Tohru felt herself dragged away. From behind her she heard Kyo shout "Oi!"

By the time Mine was finished Tohru felt rather embarrassed, and it was with great relief that they returned to find the awards had started. Yuki won an award for most innovative garden design, and as he headed off the stage Ayame stood up and shouted, "Over here my dear little brother, we are waiting for you!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, but then his expression softened when he saw Tohru. "You look very cute Miss Honda," he said, taking her hands in his.

Tohru couldn't see Kyo who was now behind her, but his presence seemed to grow in menacing way.

"It's amazing that you won an award so soon," Tohru said, trying to ignore Kyo's growing aura.

"Well of course he's amazing," Ayame said. Yuki turned to look at him. "After all, he is my brother." Yuki rolled his eyes.

Just then Tohru heard a new voice behind her. "Congratulations, Yuki!"

Tohru turned to the voice just as everyone else did. Kyo's facial expression was somewhere between frightened and outraged. And then Kagura hugged him. "Hello, Kyo darling!"

Somehow Kyo managed to escape from her clutches and then he strode over to Tohru and grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he said.

"Ok!" Tohru said, feeling the stares of the crowd as Kyo pulled her along in her ribbon-covered dress.


	7. Part 7

When they had walked far enough that they were alone, Kyo stopped and turned to face Tohru. Tohru looked up at him, noticed the way his cheeks were red, and had a sudden flashback to a boy who almost apologised to her in her room.

"I have something to tell you," Kyo said.

"Yes?" said Tohru.

"I have something to tell you," Kyo repeated, then grabbed his own hair and pulled on it. "Argh, but I can't."

Tohru looked up at him thoughtfully. "I think I might already know."

"What?"

"I've been having dreams and flashbacks. Kyo," Tohru felt herself blush, "tell me, were we once involved?"

The red flush on Kyo's face grew. "You could say that."

"Well, I don't know what happened." Tohru reached out for Kyo's hand. "But if you still want to be together…"

Tohru didn't get to finish her sentence. Kyo was too busy kissing her.

#

From their place behind the bushes, Shigure giggled. Hatori took a drag of his cigarette and gave Shigure a look.

"Hatori," said Ayame, in an unusually quiet voice. "Did you tamper with the memory charm?"

Hatori shook his head. "The fact that Tohru still remembers things shows amazing dedication and devotion on her part."

Shigure smiled. "You could call it amazing, but I don't think the word really does things justice."


End file.
